


SMUT Poly Hamilcast x Reader Soulmate AU

by sam_the_unholy_potato



Series: Poly Hamilcast x Reader Soulmate AU [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay Sex, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Please Don't Kill Me, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_the_unholy_potato/pseuds/sam_the_unholy_potato
Summary: So these are smut scene from my phrs 'verse, which is not completely written yet, but I do have a timeline and LOTS of headcanons written out. Even when I do have it completely finished, I'll separate all the fluff, all the smut, and all the angst into separate little books, because some ppl don't give af about plot and just want fluff/smut/angst. I am generally one of those people lol. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> anthony's birthday  
> -daddy/mommy kink  
> -hella toys  
> -rough sex  
> -mild subdrop(?)  
> -me going to hell

Lin got up first, around 5:30 to go down to the shop that sells weird flavors of pot that Ant always likes to try out. Checked the shipping of Ant’s second gift on his UPS app, then walked around and window shopped on Time Square for twenty minutes before returning home and going back to sleep.

Woke up a second time a little before ten to help (Y/N) get the kids dressed while Oak made breakfast and Daveed and Anthony fooled around in the sheets for a while. Oak brought Ant breakfast in bed and helped Daveed feed him while (Y/N) and Lin kissed and caressed his nude body anywhere they could reach. Lin heard the doorbell ring, bolted up, and brought the package inside. Hastily wrapped it in silver paper and checked on the kids to make sure they hadn’t started a war yet, and went back to the master bedroom. Lazily stroked Ant’s cock and let his thumb circle the head while (Y/N) kissed away the syrup left on his face. Had him hard and squirming within a few minutes.

Asked Oak to go supervise and help the kids clean up while Ant got his first present. “Open it up, baby boy, picked it all out just for you,” he said, squeezing his cock to stop an orgasm before it started. Saw Ant’s eyes sparkle and felt his breath catch when he saw what was in the box: remote controlled vibrating butt plug, cock ring with dulled spikes facing inward, a new stroker(more powerful than any of the ones they already had, he noted), a ball gag, nipple clamps, and more fire and ice lube since they were just about out.

“Color, sweetheart?” Lin asked.

“Green, Papa, please fuck me, it’s my birthday, please please fuck me,” he whined, already desperate.

“Maybe later, baby, we gotta go see what else you got for your birthday, don’t we? And we made plans to go see a movie and get lunch after we drop the kids off with my parents today, remember?”

Anthony whined, but let out a weak ‘ok’ nonetheless.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Lin said when he tried to get up, “Papa wants to pick out what you wear today, sweet thing.” Got up to find an outfit when he heard Anthony moan in agreement.

About then minutes later with the help of (Y/N) and Daveed, Ant was dressed in a lacy red and black thong with a loose matching camisole, and a plug, ring, and clamps concealed under it. On top of the lingerie, he had a tight t-shirt and skinny jeans with expensive new shoes. To top the whole minx look off, there was a collar on his neck with a charm that was hidden under his shirt that read ‘property of Papa’ in cursive font.

“Oh, baby boy, what a little slut you are!” Lin exclaimed, using his palm to push up uncomfortably against Anthony’s cock. “There’s no way a little whore like you is tight, I’ll have to fuck Mommy instead,” he taunted.

“No, Papa, I’ll be so good, I promise, please fuck me, it’s my birthday!” he begged.

“So? Papa’s still in charge, don’t forget that” he said, punctuated by a painful squeeze to his cock. “Now c’mon, we have to go open your other presents.”

“It’s ok baby, if you’re good today, Papa and Daddy will fuck you tonight after your birthday spankings,” (Y/N) reassured him. “And even if they’re not nice to you, Mommy will be since it  _ is _ your birthday, sweet thing.” Snaked her arm around his waist and let it rest on his hip, and pressed a sweet kiss under his jaw as they filed out of the room. “Happy birthday, baby boy, love you,” she whispered.

 

Got home from the diner a little before two, and they all went back to the bedroom. Lin smirked. “Time to open your next present, baby boy,” he said, and handed Anthony the bag of pot. Practically heard him smile, and rolled a joint. “Birthday boy gets two puffs, everyone else gets one,” Lin said with a certain commanding finality in his voice.

About a joint and a half in, (Y/N) was all giggly and wanted something to ground her until later that night. Kneeled in front of Ant and unbuttoned his pants, looked up imploringly. “Green,” he said, blowing the residue up towards the ceiling and handing the joint to Daveed. (Y/N) moved the lace from the thong to the side and took his semi-hard and ringed cock into her mouth. Not sucking or blowing, just letting it sit there and enjoying the taste.

 

Somewhere along the line, Lin had turned on the vibrations of the plug and (Y/N) had opted to give Ant an actual blowjob. By the time they all finished the second joint, the rest of the weed lay forgotten on the nightstand while Anthony was panting and squirming. Lin looked at Oak, “You wanna join this time?” Oak shook his head and got up to go find something else to while the others had their fun. Oak wasn’t grossed out or repulsed by sex, per se, just had an extremely low sex drive and was difficult to get aroused if he wasn’t already in the mood. Times he was were few and far between, whereas the other boys were game just about any time, anywhere, and (Y/N) tended to fall somewhere in the middle.

“Go get the birthday paddle, baby boy,” Lin said, giving his ass a swat. Anthony did as he was told, and kneeled on the bed. “Mommy’s gonna get you warmed up with a few, then I’ll do fifteen, and Daddy will finish you off. How’s that sound, baby?” Lin asked, caressing his balls.

“Good, Papa,” Anthony whimpered. Scooched over to kneel over (Y/N).

“Give me a color, sweet thing,” (Y/N) said, lightly brushing her fingers through his hair.

“Green, Mommy,” he said, leaning down onto his shoulders. Five mediocre spanks, done and over with quickly.

“My sweet boy, you did so well for Mommy,” (Y/N) said, kissed him deeply and rubbed his cock. Eagerly accepted the affection and made a high pitched whine. “Uh-uh, baby, gotta finish your spankings, remember?” she cooed, and he crawled over to Lin.

(Y/N) winced as Lin gave fifteen, knew he would safeword if it was too much, but still cringed at how painful it must’ve been. Never quite understood how any pain that was more than mild could be arousing, but went with it anyway. Tears gleamed in his eyes by the time Lin was done. Lin cruelly pushed the plug into his prostate and smirked as Ant howled.

In addition to Daveed spanking the hardest, he also aimed for the plug every time, loved hearing and seeing Ant sob. Two spanks in and Ant was already there, but before anyone could ask, he blubbered out “Green!”

When Daveed was done, Ant shuffled over to (Y/N), knew Mommy would be nice without him having to ask. “Aww, you did so well baby boy, we’re all so proud of you. Can you give Mommy a color?”

“G-green, Mommy, just needa sec,” he said, nuzzled into her neck. Stayed there and accepted her words of love until he wasn’t sobbing anymore. “Ok, I’m good now,” he said quietly, looking up.

“Do you know what you wanna do, baby?” (Y/N) asked.

Ant pondered for a second before saying: “Want Papa to fuck me till he cums but not let me cum, then have Daddy do the same thing, then Mommy spoon me while helping me get off. But I wanna be little spoon,” he said.

“Sounds good to me. Get on your knees, slut,” Lin said. Jerked off the ring and worked the plug out of Ant’s ass and replaced it with two lubed fingers. Moved and scissored them around until he found his prostate. Alternated between roughly pushing on it and rubbing delicate circles.

“Papa!” Anthony whined, “stop teasing, Papa!” Lin said nothing, but instead poured what felt like half the bottle of lube onto Anthony’s ass and started fucking in and out as rough as he could without warning. After a few minutes, Ant was already sobbing, vaguely thankful for the fact that he requested Papa before Daddy. If Papa was gonna be this mean, then how could he handle Daddy, who was always way more mean? And why were they being mean? It was his birthday, he took his spankings, he was being a good boy!

Mommy must’ve noticed this, because she was holding his face in her hands, telling him how good and pretty he was, kissing away his tears. Then all of a sudden, Papa was still, and his insides were all sticky. Papa was out, and he was about to fall over, but Daddy held him up and was fucking him harder and faster, and it was all too much, he couldn’t take it, but Mommy was holding him again, grounding him, making sure he didn’t sink.

“Daddy… “ he whimpered. Daddy didn’t answer him, just grunted and moaned as he kept hitting his prostate over and over and over. Tensed up when he felt his orgasm coming, but Daddy squeezed his cock so hard and hit his balls a few times. Let out a shriek of frustration, and fell over onto Mommy while Daddy was still fucking him. Was done with it all, just wanted someone to be nice to him, hold him, let him cum, but couldn’t find his colors.

As if on cue, Mommy said, “are you doing ok, baby boy? Can you give me a color?” But he couldn’t say anything, just let out a helpless sob. “Daveed. Yellow, stop,” and Daddy was out of him, panting. “What’s wrong, baby, can you please tell Mommy?” and he was being scooped onto (Y/N)’s lap.

“Too-too mean, I’m being a good boy!”

“Aww, sweetie, we know that, but you said this was what you wanted. Do you need to stop? Or skip to the part where we cuddle and you get to cum?” Anthony thought for a moment.

“Daddy can finish, but only if it’s quick and he’s nice, it’s hurt,” he said.

“Ok, baby, thank you for telling me,” (Y/N) cooed. Anthony nodded. “Can you give me a color, little one? Green for ok, yellow for ‘I need a break’ and red for stop?“

“Green, Mommy,” he said, still holding onto (Y/N). Then Daveed was jerking himself off, and coming all over Anthony’s back. He let Mommy handle him without protest, be positioned so that they could be laying down while Mommy was holding him. Couldn’t remember anything vividly after that. Mommy’s soft, warm hand, and he was making a high pitched noise while he spilled himself. A warm bath, Papa and Daddy telling him how good he was.

“Promise?” he asked, his voice small.

“Yes baby, promise, we all love you so much.”

Papa was softly rubbing the cum off his back with a shower gel who’s scent he didn’t recognize. Daddy was running his fingers through his hair. Didn’t recognize the scent of that product, either.

“Wa’s that?” he mumbled.

“‘Nother birthday gift, sweetie. Still got some other stuff for you after the bath.”

He hummed in acknowledgment.

Mommy came back in with snacks, even though he didn’t remember when she left.

 

After a few more minutes, soft and loving arms lifted him out of the bath and dried him off and wrapped his hair in a fluffy towel. More stuff that he figured was new was rubbed into his skin. And Mommy left again, came back with a diaper and-

-and a new onesie! Looked so nice and warm and fluffy, and had doggy ears and a tail and a tongue and everything!

“Mommy!” he screamed, “thank you, Mommy! Love you, love you, love you!” Could hardly keep still while Mommy got him dressed. Papa and Daddy fed him his snack while Mommy changed the sheets and Baba came and put a movie on. All formed a cuddle puddle on the emperor-sized bed.

Eventually, Peggy and Thomas wandered in, and Anthony joyously noted how he was a doggy just like Peggy was! “Thomas is just a kitty, though,” he said.

Passed out about halfway into the movie, slept the afternoon away despite it being only a little past four.

“Happy birthday, baby boy. We love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags have been VERY updated for this chapter

It wasn’t a particularly special or bad day, Anthony was just being whiney and wanted attention. “Liiiiiin!” he yelled.

“ _ Ohmygod _ Anthony! I have to pick up the kids from school in 90 minutes! Are going to let me get  _ any _ work done before then?” he asked annoyed.

“But I want you to fuck me! Fuck me so hard I can’t remember anything but your name!” he said, grabbing Lin’s shirt. He rubbed his hard-on against Lin’s thigh.

“I have things I need to do! If you hadn’t been bothering me all day, I would be finished now and then we could have sex, but since I can’t focus for more than 10 minutes at a time, I haven’t gotten anything done! Can’t you ask somebody else?” he replied angrily.

“No! Y/N and Daveed are at work and Oak’s at the park with Luci!” he complained.

“Then go play with the toys! This is the last time I’m going to suggest that. If you bother me again, then you can pick up the kids from school and I’ll just work then.” Anthony glared at Lin but still complied. He went into the bedroom and slammed the door just to be dramatic. He knew that it was most likely going to come to this, but he wasn’t going to be nice. He was going to be the biggest pain in the ass just for the sake of it.

Ant pulled out their biggest vibrating dildo that stood at 8 inches with a flared base, which was only a little longer that Daveed’s cock. He also got a stroker, nipple clamps, a cock ring, and fire and ice lube. Ant lubed up his fingers then stretched himself on one, then two, then three fingers, moaning overexaggerated all the while. He put on the clamps and screwed them in as tight as they would go. He put on the ring then stroker, immediately setting it to the highest level. Anthony let out a sound that was more of a scream than a moan.

Peggy perked up, and Lin sighed. “It’s fine, he’s just being a dick to get on my nerves,” he said. Lin scratched behind Peggy’s ears and she laid back down.

Lastly, Anthony lubed up the dildo, turned it on the highest setting as well, and slid down in one quick motion, loudly whimpering. He turned around so that he was laying on his chest and knees with his stomach and hips pulled up. He started moving the dildo in and out as fast as his arm could, only halfway hitting his prostate every time.

“Oh, god, yes, yes! Daveed, oh god, you feel so good!” Anthony yelled, loud enough to resonate throughout the entire house. He alternated between yelling Daveed, Oak, or Y/N’s name, but never Lin. He considered yelling out for Jon, but decided that then Lin would definitely not fuck him, but rather have a stern conversation with him about boundaries, and tell Y/N and Oak and Daveed. That would definitely not go over well. So instead, he yelled only names of people who he was married to.

Anthony didn’t know how much time had passed. Did know that his arm and ass were sore, the stroker was slowing and probably needed new batteries, and that he had to cum. Really bad.

Suddenly, the door was open, and Lin was caving, thank god, Jesus was real, but Lin looked angry. Anthony realized he wasn’t getting fucked.

Lin went into the closet and came out with a cock cage and key. Lin took off his clamps, pulled out and turned off the dildo and stroker, and removed the cock ring. He gave Ant’s balls a cruel squeeze to make sure he didn’t come just from the relief of not having a ring on.

Without saying anything, Lin harshly forced Anthony's dick into the cage and locked it. He showed him that there was a call going on between both of their phones, which were both on speaker.

“I’m picking up the kids from school. What’s your safeword?” he asked.

“Red,” Anthony breathed quietly.

Lin put the key and his phone in his pocket and left. Anthony was in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a part two ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Around five minutes after Lin left, Y/N came home from work. “Anthony?” she called out. She got no response and assumed he was in the bedroom. “Aww, hey baby,” she said when she walked through the door. She picked up his phone, “you there, Lin?”

“Yup.”

“I’m here, I’ve got him. I’m gonna hang up now, ok?”

“Yup, see you in half an hour. I love you.”

“Love you too, bye baby,” she said, ending the call. Y/N turned her attention to Anthony, “I was just about to head home when Lin texted me and told me you were acting up today. I’m gonna help you, but you gotta tell me something, ok?” Anthony whimpered and nodded. “Good, now, when was the last time you got to cum?” Y/N asked.

Ant whimpered and closed his eyes. His forehead crinkled in concentration. “Um, Saturday? Sunday? I don’t know, it was last weekend, though,” he answered.

“Really? Almost a whole week? My poor baby,” she said, rubbing his head. “I’m going to help you now, ok? Can I take this off?” Y/N asked, gesturing to the cage.

“No! Papa put it on and he has the key! He’ll be mad if it’s off when he comes home!” Ant cried.

Y/N responded stern but gentle: “I know baby, but I’m Mommy, so I can change the rules if I want to. You won’t get in trouble, I promise.”

“Ok,” he whispered. Mommy looked at him as if she was gonna ask him something. “Green.”

Mommy went into one of the nightstands and pulled out a ring of keys for emergencies, and unlocked his cage. Set them both on the nightstand. “Will you remind me to wash this when we’re done?” she asked. Anthony nodded. “My good boy. Such a sweet boy, always so good for me, for all of us,” she cooed. Y/N was above him, supporting herself on her hands and knees. She kissed him twice on the lips, then gave him an Eskimo kiss. Softly made a trail down to his chest and took one nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking while her soft fingers played with his other one.

“Mommy!” he cried, wrapping his arms around Y/N’s neck and lifting his hips to wrap his legs around her waist. Y/N sat up, and took her shirt off. She then went back to her previous position and pulled Ant’s hips up to meet her own. Wasn’t surprised that he was already hard again.

She switched nipples and rocked their hips together until Anthony was sobbing, big fat tears and begging for her hand in him, or on his cock, or god bless him,  _ both _ . “Oh mi Dios, oh mi Dios!” he repeatedly moaned in a mixture of Spanish, English, and things that were entirely incomprehensible.

Y/N set his hips down and pulled off from his nipple. She got a relatively small vibrating plug, as she figured he was already pretty sore. Pu it in and turned it on to the lowest setting. Y/N starting licking his cock and worked her way down to swallowing all 4 and a half inches. Opted to give him a quick finish over a particularly good finish, and he was spilling in her mouth in just a few minutes. Y/N spit and coughed up his semen onto his belly, and pulled out the plug.

Y/N pulled off the rest of her clothes and carried Anthony into to shower. She put up her hair so it wouldn’t get wet and then tenderly cleaned her baby. When he was done, Y/N held him close in the shower until the water ran cold.

She turned off the shower and set him on the counter while she dried him off. “Are you little right now, love? You need a diaper?” she asked. Anthony nodded. So Y/N put him in a diaper and a onesie after rubbing his favorite apple cinnamon lotion into his skin.

“Mommy, you gotta go clean the toys, ‘member?” Ant said in a small and fragile voice.

“Thank you for reminding me, little one,” Y/N said, and gave him a quick peck. He sat on the counter and sucked on his fingers while he watched Mommy clean up. When she was done, they went to the living room and started a movie while Y/N cut up some fruit. She sat down next to him and fed him the orange slices and grapes.

“Was I bad?” he timidly asked when he finished the snack.

“A little, baby. Papa needed to work, and you were bothering him even though you knew he was busy. Next time you need something like that, just ask nicely and he’ll be more likely to help you,” Y/N explained.

“Were you allowed to play with me?” Ant asked again.

“I told you, silly, I get to change the rules because I’m Mommy. You’re not gonna get in trouble.” Anthony nodded, and Y/N held him as close as she could while she fell asleep.

 

“Hey baby,” Lin greeted.

“Hi.”

“Did you let him cum?” Lin asked quietly when he was out of the kids’ hearing range.

“Of course,” Y/N answered with a snarky smile.

Lin kissed her. “You’re going to be the death of me, but I love you,” he said, picking up the empty plate. Anthony wiggled around a little, but didn’t wake up. Lin was so in love with them.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost 3 in the morning. Anthony fell asleep at 6 o’clock, and now he was tossing and turning. He was burning up. He decided to take a cold shower.

Sitting under a freezing waterfall for more than half an hour didn’t help much. He got out without putting clothes on and went to get ice water.

“Anthony?” Y/N mumbled.

“Hey baby girl, why are you up?” he asked.

“Why are  _ you _ up?” she countered.

He smiled. “I went to bed too early and now I can’t sleep. It’s also a bajillion degrees in that room.”

“It’s the middle of June and you were under like, three people!” Y/N giggled quietly. He smiled and kissed Y/N on her forehead. “Wanna go lay on the back deck?” She asked in a whisper, as if there was anybody else around to hear.

“Yeah,” he replied.

Y/N tossed off her housecoat and pajama pants, now wearing nothing but a sports bra and a pair of boxers that probably once belonged to Daveed. She slid the back door open quietly and closed it behind her. “The breeze is nice,” she commented. Anthony and Y/N laid down, almost three feet of space between them besides their tangled fingers.

“I’m sorry,” Anthony murmured.

“Please don’t. Not now.”

“We weren’t there for you the last two times. I want to make it a little right.”

“Anthony. Stop. I’m not talking about this right now,” Y/N lightly argued. She didn’t like to think about the events leading up to her hospitalization. It was done and over with. They’d learned from it. And now it belonged in the past.

She turned her head to the side away from Ant.

He put his hand on her 4-month swollen belly and they both felt her move.

Y/N turned her head back over and put Anthony’s hand to her lips. “We love you.” They both smiled.

“Can I fuck you, baby girl?” Ant asked. Y/N bellowed a huge laugh.

“That was really blunt!” she laughed.

“Well, can I?” he was met with more laughs and a nod. “Uh, but, can we go inside first? It’s kinda cold out here,” Ant said. Y/N shook her head in disbelief but pushed herself off the ground nonetheless.

They walked to the master bathroom and shut the door. Anthony started a warm shower and pulled off Y/N’s underclothes. He kissed both of her nipples and squeezed her hands in his. “Tell me to stop and I will.” Y/N nodded.

They stepped into the shower and shared a few quick kisses while holding each other. Anthony kissed down her chest and over her belly until he got to her pubic area.

“Sorry, I haven’t shaved in a while… “ Y/N said. Anthony couldn’t tell if there was heat rising to her cheeks or because the bathroom was starting to steam.

“‘S ok, I don’t care,” he said with a cocky grin. He kept kissing down to her labia and gave a few licks. “Why don’t we sit down. I don’t want you to fall,” Anthony suggested. The pair lowered themselves onto the tub floor, and Y/N spread her legs. Anthony brushed her pubic hair away from the entrance with his thumb and started licking. “Fuck, you smell  _ amazing _ ,” he said.

“You always think that my vulva smells good.”

“Yeah, because it does! The only other thing that compares is Daveed’s musk!”

Y/N groaned. “Please do not say that word out loud ever again.”

Anthony smirked. “Make me,” he challenged. Y/N grabbed his hair at the roots and gently guided him back down to her vagina. He licked at her insides and pushed his tongue in.

“That feels really good, baby,” Y/N moaned. Ant pressed his thumb to the space between her anus and vagina and rubbed it back and forth. “Since when do you have all these tricks up your sleeve?” Y/N asked, voice wavering only slightly.

“I took a class a few weeks ago,” Ant said nonchalantly.

Y/N bolted up into a 90 degree angle, “you did not!”

“You’re right. I didn’t. I used the internet. I got you good though,” he said.

“You smug motherfucker!” Y/N said with faked exasperation.

“I’m doing pretty good though, aren't I?”

“Yeah, but you’d be doing better if you weren’t talking.”

With a cocky grin, he went back down on her, doubling the speed of his tongue. Used his pointer finger to play with her clit and stretched his thumb down to stimulate below her vagina.

“Baby, are you gonna fuck me yet?” Y/N asked.

He looked up at her and smiled. “Why, are you getting impatient?” he teased.

“Yes, now give me your dick, freckles,” she answered, and they both laughed. Anthony stood on his knees and Y/N stroked him until she was sure he was fully hard. He settled between her legs, still on his knees, and had one hand just above her ass. He guided his cock to Y/N’s entrance and pushed in, his hands now joining together on her back. He started thrusting, pulling her hips up to meet him on every thrust. It was slow and loving, and Y/N was whispering short phrases of affirmation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her chin on his shoulder.

“I love you,” they both said at the Y/Ne time, and softly giggled. Y/N started pushing herself up to meet Anthony, but he gently shoved her down.

“Lemme do the work,” he insisted. Y/N complied, but still reached a hand around his back to caress his balls from behind. “How’s it feel?” he asked.

“I’m getting cold, but the sex is good,” she said, giving an airy laugh. Anthony responded by pressing his chest to hers and holding her tighter. He gave a few more strokes before cumming inside. Once his heart slowed to its normal rate, he kissed the side of her neck and pulled out.

“Anthony,” Y/N whined from the loss of contact. He left the bathroom but soon came back with a vibrator.

“You think I’m not gonna help my baby girl cum?” he asked. He got back in the shower, this time letting the water hit Y/N directly, and rubbed the toy over her clit until she was crying from oversensitivity. Y/N took a few deep breaths while Anthony closed the tub drain. He waited for the bath to fill and turned off the fosit. Pulled back the shower curtain.

“Hi,” Y/N smiled

“Hey.” They both chuckled. “At least now I can get a good look at your beautiful face,” he said. They both smiled.

The door opened and they both turned their heads. “What are you two doing in here at four in the morning?” Lin inquired.

“I’m just loving on my gorgeous wife,” Anthony defended, holding Y/N close to his chest.

Lin eyed the vibrator suspiciously. “Do you want me to clean this and put it away for you?” he asked.

“If you want,” Ant said.

“Can I join you afterward?” Lin asked warily. Knew that one on one time was just as important in their relationship as time spent all together was.

“Not this time babe,” Anthony said. Lin nodded understandingly.

On his way out, a sleepy and meek voice: “can you turn the temperature way down please?”

He smiled. “Of course.”

 

It was almost a quarter till when the water got cool. They dried each other off, despite Ant’s insisting that Y/N do absolutely nothing, as he was trying to pamper her. They got in bed without dressing first and wrapped themselves in a fleece blanket burrito.

Anthony looked outside. “The’s sun’s gonna be up soon, baby girl,” he commented.

Y/N yawned. “The sun can wait.”


End file.
